Enrique Barrentos
http://i29.photobucket.com/albums/c299/rubberfly/clinton_dictator-1.gif Enrique's Early Days in Nuevo Cabezon After a distinguished career in the United States Marine Corps, Texan Enrique Barrentos migrated to the former war-torn South American country of Nuevo Cabezon on 3/22/2006. Using his law degree, he soon created a successful practice in the capital city of Margaritaville where he caught the attention of the local populace who persuaded him to run for President under the Nationalist platform. el Presidente initially set up a democracy, but his style has transitioned many times and his government type is constantly changing as is the national religion. His official title is "el Presidenté y Comandanté Militar Supremo" (President and Supreme Military Commander). He became, almost overnight, loved by Nuevo Cabezonians young and old, and, in particular, the lovely ladies of the tropical paradise. Barrentos has truly become a man of the people and the most recognized Nuevo Cabezonian in the world! He became known for superb foreign policy and excellent internal organization and Nuevo Cabezon grew quickly under el presidente's leadership. Nuevo Cabezon is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs and it's citizens work diligently to produce Iron and Sugar as tradable resources. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Nuevo Cabezon has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Nuevo Cabezon allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Nuevo Cabezon believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Nuevo Cabezon will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Upon first assuming his duties, Barrentos focused upon growing his military and buying a mixture of infrastructure and technology. During this early time, Barrentos and Nuevo Cabezon were in the blue team and he was recruited by Balthazar Badger into CNDI, the Cyber Nations Defense Initiative. When the new trading spheres began, CNDI quickly migrated to Yellow and began to grow and eventually merged with Exion and Brotherhood of Soverign States to form Global Organization For Liberty And Defense (GOLD). The Silent_01 Affair During the months of November and December, GOLD saw steady growth under the leadership of its first Premier Cramzpatio of Somalia. It was during this period that tensions within GOLD reached a breaking point. A particular member, Silent_01, had repeatedly agitated many members of GOLD and had already caused early issues between GOLD and the NPO. Infamous for manipulations, backing out of tech deals, and general asshattery, Silent_01 finally went too far when, against the specific orders of the GOLD leadership, she ran for Yellow Team Senator, displacing GOLD member Barrentos. In the conflagration that followed, it was discovered that she secretly edited her application to GOLD, disavowing her oath and leaving the post "EDIT: I wonder if anyone will notice :P". As it turned out, someone did notice, and she was promptly expelled from the GOLD. After refusing the GOLD request that she leave the Yellow Team and her Senate position, Silent_01 was nuked on November 26, 2006, 11:54 PM (CST) by Enrique Barrentos, acting under orders from GOLD's Security Council. Following a quick and decisive flurry of attacks in which Silent_01 lost over 600 infrastructure in a day, she surrendered to the combined forces of GOLD and FAN and switched to the Green Team, reliquishing her senate seat. Some national rulers within the Yellow Trading Sphere, like Pennglock of FAN still maintain that Silent_01 is actually the game admin's girlfriend/wife. Counslus Barrentos Barrentos continued to serve as Counslus to the Yellow Team until the formation of FAN, when GOLD decided to have their Premier, Cramzpatio of Somalia, serve as Senator. Cramz soon elected to have Barrentos serve as Senator to focus on GOLD and Barrentos has made the transition from Counslus to Senator and it is a position he holds today. Technology Dealings and Philanthropy Barrentos has become the preeminent technology purchaser in the Yellow Sphere and and is always looking to buy 50 technology at a rate of $1 million (middlemen provided) or 150 technology for $3 million. He attempts to stay within GOLD for his technology purchases, but will go outside if no alliance mate's got a slot open. In mid-April, Barrentos created the EB® Technology & Growth program, further ensuring nations under his watch are aided and assisted. Present Day In addition to serving as Yellow Senator, Barrentos is also the GOLD Ambassador to FAN, a Company Commander in the GOLD Defense Force and has somehow found time to lead Nuevo Cabezon to a peak Top Ten rating in Cyber Nations. Barrentos enjoys his home country's hand-rolled cigars, margaritas and beautiful peasant girls. He does not take life too seriously these days and is frequently spotted on the beaches of Nuevo Cabezon, wearing a straw hat, sunglasses and a Hawaiian shirt peddling an old-fashioned cruiser bicycle, cigar clenched in his teeth, admiring and visiting with the beautiful native ladies.